triumph_trophyfandomcom-20200213-history
Luggage
Description The early Trophy (1991 to 1995) was not supplied with panniers as standard. However, Givi (Italian) E30 panniers were supplied as an optional extra. The E30 (or later E360) panniers are still available from any motorcycle dealer who sells Givi luggage, but the mounting rack for the 91-95 Trophy was discontinued in 2002. Givi have a website with English text at www.givi.it, but UK owners may prefer to access the UK website at www.givi.co.uk The later Trophies '96 on are all fitted as standard with Acerbis panniers. As far as we know, they are only available from Triumph dealers at very high prices, so try not to damage or lose them! Owners have reported these panniers becoming detached in transit, so it is always a good idea to double check that the clasps (fastenings) are securely in place before riding away. Also, check that the clasp is getting a good grip on the pannier, as there is only a small amount of metal holding everything in place. It has been suggested that a 3/16" stainless clevis pin and clip fitted through a hole drilled through the latch is a cheap and effective double safeguard. Ken Hastie safeguarded against the problem by adding a rubber insert (glued to the inside of the bracket) to take up any play in the clip. It is quite easy to alter the lock mechanism on replacement panniers/top boxes by dismantling the lock and either changing or removing some of the tumbler pins to suit your existing ignition key. Watch out for the small spring that has a desire to fly across your garage as you dismantle the lock! Full details on how to do this are available below. The luggage rack for 96-on Trophies is a cast alloy rack, and quite expensive. There have been a couple of reports from members about the casting breaking. There are alternative after-market racks available, such as the Thunderbike Powersports rack which allows fitting of the top quality Givi range of boxes. New to the market in 2006 was the Kappa luggage rack, pictured shown here with and without luggage, which allows the fitting of either Givi or Kappa luggage to 96-on models, which are both substantially better quality and more robust than the standard Triumph Acerbis luggage. The rack is available from Sprint Manufacturing (UK) amongst others. Changing the keylock mechanism Contributed by Tony wildrider49@hotmail.com If the locks are on the bags, these are the easiest to get to. Remove the bag from the bike. Use existing key to unlock the latch. With the latch held open, remove two small Phillips head screws from the back end of the lock assembly. They hold the actual latch mechanism to the lock cylinder. If you are not sure what I am talking about, turn the key back and forth while looking at the back side of the lock. See the silver piece with a small arm on it? This is what locks the latch and keeps it from opening. Once the 2 screws are removed, insert existing key in the cylinder and then push the cylinder towards the key from the bottom. With the key in the cylinder, the tumblers cannot fall out so do not remove the key until you have the cylinder over a table or some other safe work area. Now, remove the old key and insert the key you wish to rekey to. Make note of which tumblers that are not totally flush against the cylinder with the key in. Confused? Stick the original key back in. That's what we want it to look like with the new key. Now, with no key in the cylinder, remove the tumblers that were not flush. This simply pull out. BEWARE! There is a very very very small spring under each tumbler that is used to extend the tumbler out of the cylinder. It's this action that allows the key to work. Don't lose them! Now, lay all the removed tumblers out on you workspace in a row. Grab the first tumbler and put it in the first vacant slot and insert you *new* key. Is it flush with the cylinder? Yes? Good, grab the next tumbler and repeat in the next vacant slot. No? Remove key, pull tumbler back out and try it in the next vacant position. Keep trying until you find the right spot. Do this for every tumbler you have. Now, you will probably end up with at least 2 tumblers that were not flush in any slot with the *new* key. IIRC, there were 5-6 tumblers per side on the cylinders. That's a total of 10-12 tumblers per lock. Missing 2 of them will have no affect on the lock's operation or security. So you can either save them or use a small file and file down the top of the tumbler to be smooth. I usually give the tumblers and cylinder a bit of graphite lube before reinstalling. If your locks were all greasy, you can spray them with carb cleaner WITH A KEY IN THE CYLINDER (to keep the tumblers in place) and then use the graphite afterwards. That's it! Replace the cylinder into the latch mechanism and make sure the cylinder turns correctly. If so, replace the latch and two Phillips screws and call it a day! Otherwise, check the tops of the tumblers again. They must be FLUSH with the cylinder when the key is in.